Hogwarts, 90 Years Later
by Gabsyume
Summary: Everyone knows the story about Harry Potter and how he and his friends basically saved the world but this story is about how they changed the next generations of witches and wizards to come. Is about how their great grandchildren were affected and how they are. *Some new characters are added. *It does not revolves around Harry Potter specially.


After the great battle against the Dark Lord and his followers Hogwarts has fallen apart and has taken many years to come to its old esplendor.

Even though the castle suffered many changes in the structure and decorations the school continued to be the same as always, with the same halls, the same stairs. Of course the students changed for Harry, his gang and colleagues were mostly gone leaving only ancestors behind. We'll be meeting with some familiar names, but those are not the ones we will be focused on.

You see, the Magic community is very large and they live everywhere. In this story we will be focusing on the random children from random families who were drawn to each other for some reason. Let's meet them shall we?

Let's start with the oldest one. The troublemaker

GEORGE JAMES MALFOY POTTER. 12 years old. Gryffindor.

He is Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy's grandson. He is descendent of one of the greatest wizards that ever studied in Hogwarts. His mothers' were so proud when he got in to the school.

But you see, George had a little problem. He is very smart and resourceful, but he is completely opposed to his family names and never liked to be compared to his great-grandfather, who George resembles a lot apparently. He hates that everyone only talks about what happened and not what's happening.

He got sick and tired of hearing it so, as a sign of protest and just pure rebellion, he started to cause problems and confusion around the school. His sister didn't help at all, she was everything he wasn't and she would make sure he knew that.

He would act alone, that is when Peeves didn't joined in, but at his second year he met five new students who would participate in his schemes.

His grandparents would be a little sympathetic about his behaviour, even if his moms wouldn't.

The clumsy one

ALICE BUTTONS II. 11 years old. Hufflepuff.

Alice is a very sweet and extremely clumsy girl. She would break things abd herself in the process, she's always able to get away with it.

She was born and raised in Hogsmead, a little village close to Hogwarts. Her family own a little store in there so most people there knew her.

She never got to see much of Hogwarts besides its towers, she got really excited when she received the letter. She would finally see what was it like on he inside. She have heard stories her brother told her but she was always eager to look at it herself.

She thought she would never make friends, but on the Hogwarts express (she wanted to take the train no matter what) she made some friends, four in particular were quite memorable.

The coward

GERALD PITTSMOUNTH. 11 years old. Gryffindor

Gerald was never the kind of person you would call brave, actually he rather avoid things so that he wouldn't get hurt in any way.

His brothers were exactly the opposite, brave and strong, people had high hopes for Gerald, expecting him to be like his brothers or parents. Sadly that's not yhe case.

His family is a very well known family in Scotland. They were fearless, they were leaders and heroes, so naturally the poor boy felt a lot of pressure when he received the letter. He almost ran away so that he wouldn't go, but than he thought how would he take care of himself and changed his mind.

He made some great friends, of course one of them is George Potter but still, great friends.

The sweetest one

JULIA WILLOW. 11 years old. Ravenclaw.

Julia never thought she could be a witch, she would have an ability to understand animals and such but she she thought that was it, so it's predicted she would be surprised reading the Hogwarts acceptance letter. Her parents didn't have the magical gift, the rest of the family however did have magic. They got very excited about having a new witch in the family.

They showed her the Diagon Alley (where she met Margaret), they showed her everything and exposed her to every other friend they'd meet.

Being a muggle she was very hesitant about going to the school, but yhe friends made it easier.

The nerd

MARGARET JONES. 11 years old. Slytherin.

Margaret had great expectations of how her years in Hogwarts would be. Her brother would always tell her great memories, and her sister always shared some of her activities.

Her parents were a little obsessed about muggles and the way they live so they decided to live in a muggle neighborhood watching them and learning about them.

She made friends and they would get along well even when George would involve them in his schemes.

The quiet one

LUKE NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM. 11 years old. Ravenclaw.

Being a Longbottom, Luke would also get unwanted attention. He was hoping that in school this would end, but it didn't. Luckily he would be friend with people who either didn't care about his family or just didn't know.

These are the main characters, now that we've met them we can go on with the story.


End file.
